


Ovary

by shreklocked



Category: Overy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreklocked/pseuds/shreklocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Oisin meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ovary

Today is the day the Avery and Oisin shall finally meet. They've been talking for years, ever since Predatorial Sniff. That page died awhile ago, due to Avery being a huge loser but she's also too cool to keep up with it. Oisin is still into football of course. And his lame interest in flags. Last year, Avery flew to Northern Ireland to meet Oisin. She got a hotel and everything, but Oisin never showed up. Apparently he broke his legs playing football. She was mad, being a 16 year old and wasting all of that money and time but Avery got over it. Plus she felt kind of bad, because Oisin's legs never healed so they had to cut them off. She knew meeting her boyfriend would be weird, she may even have to haul him around. Oisin would be the one travelling this time, he wouldn't let her down. Oisin sat at his computer desk, skyping Avery. He'll leave tomorrow. She keeps asking him over and over, making sure he has everything and is prepared, like the mother he never wanted. He sighs. That's just another reason he loves her, though. He tells her goodnight, double checks everything and goes to sleep. He wakes up a little late, and has to rush. He's 18 now, so he finally drive himself to the airport. And he's finally legal to do the nasty with Avery!!!  
He arrives in time at the airport. The flight is long and tiring, but he sleeps through most of it and when he's awake he just listens to The Arctic Monkeys, and admires his hands. After about a 15 hours, he arrives in America. Avery is waiting for him at the airport. Oisin can't walk of course with no legs and all, so he crawls over to her. She picks him up into her arms like a little baby and they away to her house. They can't wait any longer, and Avery pulls down Oisin's pants, but she can't find anything. Just a huge bush of red hair. "W-where is it?" she whispers. Oisin smiles, winks, and excuses himself to the restroom. When he comes back he's wearing a maid uniform with thigh highs and combat boots. Keep in mind he's legless. Avery screams a little when she sees him. What the fuck is he doing? She lifts up his dress, and instead of a dick, Oisin has what he likes to call "a silent puppy". Neither of them have any idea what the h*ck that means, but they make the nasty love anyways and a few minutes later Oisin births a 13 year old Ham Debred. They don't know what to do. They knew they should've used protection but Oisin couldn't wait to beat that pussy up with his meat wand. Oisin tries to kill Ham, but he has a dick aneurysm and dies. Avery doesn't know what to do with any of this mess, so she kills herself and Abby finds this horrible mess.


End file.
